


I'm Not Renowned for My Restraint

by stilesanderek (minxxx)



Series: The Sinner in Me 'verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Extreme Underage, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotiles, stiles is 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxxx/pseuds/stilesanderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>Derek is mid-sip of his drink when Stiles blurts out, "When are you going to fuck me?"</p><p>Derek splutters, covering his henley with Coke. He pauses, examines Stiles’ face, which is all too serious, and ponders how to respond. Finally, he elects to go with the obvious, “Stiles, you’re twelve.”</p><p>“And?” Stiles inquires, disbelief coloring his features. “We’ve done lots of things, I would even say almost everything<i>, and you don’t want to fuck me?”</i></p><p>“And you have a twelve-year-old body. You’re small. I can’t fuck you— I’d break you.” Derek is completely serious. No matter how many times Derek has wanted to fuck him, dreamed of it, jerked off thinking about it, he can’t.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Or in which Stiles wears panties in order to seduce Derek into fucking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Renowned for My Restraint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haleashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleashes/gifts).



> I want to thank Whitney immensely for the beta. My fics would suck without her. She's a goddess. 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to beautiful Katie. Who shares my immense love for shotas and has been filling my inbox with shota porn. Katie, you're the best and this fic is for you!
> 
> Also, **please, please, please don't comment on this fic if shotas bother you.** Don't like, don't read, it's simple as that. Thanks.
> 
> Title comes from the Depeche Mode song, The Sinner In Me.

A half eaten pizza lays on the table while Stiles and Derek eat. It’s Saturday, the Sheriff is out on the night shift, and pizza is one of Stiles’ favorite foods. Derek bought it with that in mind, because he usually spoils Stiles as much as he can. Derek’s always buying Stiles presents, lending him his credit card with not many questions asked. If Stiles asks, Derek will probably buy or do. Probably, but not all the time.

Derek is mid-sip of his drink when Stiles blurts out, "When are you going to fuck me?"

Derek splutters, covering his henley with Coke. He pauses, examines Stiles’ face, which is all too serious, and ponders how to respond. Finally, he elects to go with the obvious, “Stiles, you’re twelve.”

“And?” Stiles inquires, disbelief coloring his features. “We’ve done lots of things, I would even say _almost everything_ , and you don’t want to fuck me?”

“And you have a twelve-year-old body. You’re small. I can’t fuck you— I’d break you.” Derek is completely serious. No matter how many times Derek has wanted to fuck him, dreamed of it, jerked off thinking about it, he can’t. 

“Dude, you’ve fingered me before, remember? I can take two of your fingers,” Stiles tries to reason. It’s cute (and hot) how Stiles seems to want this as much as Derek does. 

Derek sighs, “Stiles, my dick is thicker and longer than two fingers, and I’m sure you know that. You’ve seen it.”

“Oooh, I’m sorry, Mr. _I-Have-A-Big-Dick_. So, too big for me, huh? I can’t take your monstrous cock up my ass, because I’m tiny compared to it.” 

And that’s the annoying, brilliant Stiles Derek fell in love with.

Derek wants to quirk his mouth up, but he’s not going to give Stiles the satisfaction. With a neutral face, he deadpans, “I’m not sure about monstrous, but it’s definitely bigger than yours.”

Stiles gapes for a second, a bewildered look on his face. “You’re supposed to be nice to me, Derek,” he hisses. “We’re boyfriends. Boyfriends are nice to each other.”

Derek is taken aback for a second, because he wasn’t under the impression that they were in an official relationship. He had hoped, maybe, but they’d never talked about it.

“First, since when are we dating,” Derek states, “And second, I’m nice to you most of the time, but that doesn’t mean I can’t still poke fun at you.”

Stiles doesn’t even look fazed, he just gets a determined look on his face and starts talking. “Of course, we’re dating, Derek. We have date nights, we do the hanky panky, you kiss me and play with my hair, you buy me things, we go out together sometimes, I share my secrets with you, and you share yours. We even fight sometimes. _See?_ We’re dating. There’s a relationship going on.”

Derek recounts the last several weeks, and yeah, he has to agree— they’re kinda dating. Derek briefly wonders just how he got into a relationship with not only someone nine years younger than himself, but also a highly illegal, mouthy twelve-year-old. He doesn’t regret it though. Not even if he went to jail for it. The time he spends with Stiles is golden, and he loves every minute of it. Especially the sex-- _yes, definitely the sex._

“Yeah, we’re dating,” Derek confirms, a warmth curling in his chest. The answering smile that spread across Stiles’ face is priceless. 

“But I’m still not going to fuck you.”

Stiles’ smile fades.

**__________________________ ******

Derek has spent the night before, mostly when the Sheriff has a night shift, but this time it’s different. John has a law enforcement seminar in Los Angeles for the weekend and Derek is staying with Stiles the entire time he’s away. With no chance of being caught, they’ve decided to sleep together on the same bed, a first for them. Stiles has been extremely happy and anxious all day; Derek never imagined simply sharing a bed would make Stiles so excited.

Derek has already lain down, playing on his phone while he waits for Stiles to get out of the shower. His mind is abuzz with what he’s going to do to Stiles tonight; if he’s going to rim and finger the boy until he comes untouched, or if he’ll go with a blowjob while he tries to stretch Stiles’ tight hole around three digits. He settles on taking Stiles and himself in hand and stroking them both, slicked with lube, until they both come on each other.

When Stiles comes back from the shower, he’s wearing his cute Batman pajamas. His face is a mask of determination and he heads directly, _silently_ to the bed, which is unusual for him. He crawls into Derek’s lap and coaxes Derek into a kiss. Derek thinks his behaviour is a bit strange, but doesn’t complain as he’s grateful to have Stiles all to himself all night. _If Stiles wants to start things early, why not?_

Things get heated very fast, with Stiles biting Derek’s bottom lip and deepening the kiss. Stiles’ hands travel Derek’s body, until they slow at Derek’s crotch, cupping his half-hard dick. Derek lets out a sigh, frustrated with the clothes between them, and takes Stiles’ pajama shirt off with a swift movement. Stiles’ pants are next, but once they’re off, Derek stills.

Derek turns his gaze from the skin he just revealed up to Stiles’ face. Stiles is biting his lip, just staring back at Derek expectantly. Derek’s eyes stray back down, baffled, because _holy shit—_

Stiles is wearing panties. 

Pink lace and silk panties, with a cute black ribbon right over the head of his little dick. Derek’s own cock twitches in definite interest.

He reaches out to touch the thin fabric covering Stiles. At the caress, Stiles’ eyes flutter shut and he lets out a soft sigh. Despite his previous protests, Derek is overwhelmed with the urge to fuck Stiles, hard and fast, until they’re both panting. He _needs_ it.

“How--how did you know?” Derek finds himself asking instead, with his fingers still roaming over the pale silk.

“Your porn is the easiest thing to find in your computer... I saw all those pictures of men wearing lingerie and decided to surprise you,” Stiles replies, grinning with pride for his brilliant idea. _And it was a truly brilliant idea._

Derek doesn’t even ask how he even got a hold of the tempting panties—probably an internet purchase with Derek’s own credit card, but he could care less at this point. All he wants is this cute little boy all to himself. Without a second thought, Derek is lying Stiles down and climbing atop him. 

Their lips meet briefly but no less passionately. Straddling Stiles’ lap, their dicks touching through silk and cotton, Derek has never been so hard in his life. He moves his mouth to Stiles’ exposed neck; all he wants is to suck and and bite, to leave all the marks possible, and make sure everyone knows Stiles is his. His hips start to rock against Stiles at the mere thought. 

“Daddy,” Stiles whispers faintly, panting at the rising friction.

“Hmm?” Derek stops licking at his neck, dick twitching at the word daddy. More than happy with with this turn of events, he continues unfazed, “What, baby boy?” 

Then he grinds down one more time for good measure.

Stiles moans in response. “Daddy, please, _please_ fuck me.”

Derek lets out a whimper against Stiles’ skin, before he looks up at Stiles’ face and finds it all flustered, flushed hot and screaming want. 

“Stiles…” Derek starts, not knowing what to do. He wants to fuck Stiles so much— he’s never wanted something so badly in his entire life— but he’s still struggling to hold himself back.

“Daddy, please,” Stiles begs, eyes wide. “I’ve been a good boy, you know I have been.”

Derek nods, placing a sweet kiss on his mouth. “You’ve been a wonderful boy.”

Stiles preens and bucks his hips up, letting out a small whine at the contact. “So _please_ just fuck me. I’m begging you, I will do _anything_ for you.”

The little remaining self-control Derek had quickly flies out of the window with those words. And well, Derek has never been known for his restraint, so the hell with it.

“Okay, baby, I’m going to,” Derek says firmly, and Stiles grins wide. “But if I hurt you, you have to tell me, okay?”

Stiles nods fervently, and Derek kisses him, exploring the boy’s supple mouth with his tongue while pressing their bodies together. He breaks the lip-lock only to kiss and lick a path down the pale skin of Stiles’ chest and stomach. Dipping even lower, he admires the view of the perfectly cut panties. The tip of Stiles’ little but eager dick is peaking above the edge, waiting to spring free from its’ silky prison. 

Leaving the fabric in place, Derek puts his mouth around Stiles’ dick and sucks. Stiles curses and groans, jerking his hips upward. Derek places his hands on either side, pinning Stiles to the bed, and keeps sucking and mouthing. Between his mouth and Stiles’ precome, a wet spot is quickly growing on the cloth still covering the boy. 

“Fuck, Derek, if you keep up with this I’ll come in two seconds,” Stiles says, out of breath.

“Good,” Derek murmurs.

He stops for a second, grabbing the bottle of lube he gave to Stiles awhile back. He coats his finger with it, pulls the panties aside, and presses his digit against Stiles’ rim. Stiles shivers in response and it’s all the invitation Derek needs— he presses his finger in while Stiles cries out in pleasure.

They have done this part quite a bit, so Stiles’ hole doesn’t offer that much resistance. It’s easy to slip a single finger in and out, and in no time Derek’s adding a second finger. Stiles absolutely loves it; his eyes closed and he’s letting out these little noises Derek craves. Derek is pretty well-acquainted with where Stiles’ prostate is located, after all the times they have done this, but studiously avoiding it in the hopes that Stiles will last longer. He wants Stiles coming once he’s inside him, and _only_ then.

When the third finger is added, Stiles hisses a little, but when Derek asks if everything is okay, he nods and tells Derek not to stop. He continues to thrust his fingers in and out, slowly, though when he flexes them inside, he accidentally hits the spot. Stiles yelps in surprise and intense pleasure, and his hands scramble for his crotch in an attempt to get himself off. Derek bats them away.

“Daddy, I’m ready,” Stiles pleads, voice high and desperate. “Get inside me, please.”

Derek finally obliges, flipping Stiles over to his stomach, and coats his own dick with the lube. Having his boy laid out beneath him, all for him, makes his balls tight. Moving forward to rub the head of his cock against Stiles’ entrance makes him see stars. 

He presses in slowly to lessen the pain, though Stiles is _mewling_ , only shouting encouragements to his daddy. Stiles is tight like he has never felt before, and knowing that he’s the first one to enter Stiles, to touch Stiles like that, makes it extremely hard not to come immediately. When Derek bottoms out, he cries out in pleasure, and it kills him to hold his hips still. But he waits because Stiles has to get accustomed to the stretch of Derek filling him.

“Derek, _move_ ,” Stiles says, voice nothing more than a breathy whine. 

Derek rolls his hips, gently retreating before pushing himself back in. It’s delicious, the feel of Stiles surrounding him, and all these precious little sounds Stiles is making are icing on the cake. 

“You’re so good for me, baby. So good,” Derek groans. “You’re so tight, you know that? So tight, and I just want to fuck you so hard.”

He wants to slam his body into Stiles and create that amazing friction he’s craving, but he tries to control himself. This is Stiles first time, and he doesn’t want to hurt him. _But god, it’s hard._

“Daddy, move faster,” Stiles moans. “ _Please._ I’m not going to break, I’m alright—just do it.”

With that permission, Derek couldn’t stop even if he tried. He quickens the pace and sparks of pleasure shoot through his whole body. Shifting for a better angle, he pistons in and out; Stiles is reduced to crying a litany of daddy and please. The primal sounds of flesh meeting flesh echoes throughout the room, and each thrust becomes more erratic, faster— _harder_ — but Derek never stops. 

“Daddy, I’m coming,” Stiles shouts, body convulsing beneath Derek. As he comes, he lets out a loud mewl, and the thought of all his come smeared on the panties drives Derek over the edge.

With only a few more shallow strokes, Derek is coming hard within Stiles. He slowly thrusts himself through the intense pleasure, enjoying each second. Once he’s completely emptied, he retreats and lies down next to Stiles, pulling him into a hug.

“You did so good for me, Stiles,” Derek breathes against his cheek. “I’m so proud of you.”

Stiles preens and plants a chaste kiss on Derek’s lips.

“Thank you, daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I was thinking of writing a sequel for this, but I'm not sure of what kinks could I write more in this. So you know, if you have a suggestion with what should be in the next fic of this series, go ahead and comment here with your suggestions. I might probably write it!  
> And as always, you can find me on tumblr as [stilesanderek](http://stilesanderek.tumblr.com/).


End file.
